UTAU wiki:News archives/2012
News for 2012. December 31, 2012 :Otoshi An's voice configuration has been updated. An311212 . This update does not contain the VB. Check her wiki page for more info~ :Drizzle-tan's voicebank recieved a new act! Download link! :Anane Dursoc's voicebank has been updated. Go to her wiki page for download links for the hiragana and romaji voice banks! December 30, 2012 :Kaika Tsuyoikoe's VCV voicebank is now available! Download is here and on his wiki page. December 29, 2012 :Sean Hiroki's FINALE Act is now available for download. :Need help in configuring SolariS' remade voicebank's oto.ini. I don't have enough time to do it myself due to education reasons. So, too any good souls out there, lend this newcomer a hand, please. If interested, please contact me at nocturneinterlude@gmail.com. December 27, 2012 :Acantha's wiki page is now up. Her voicebank is also now available. December 25, 2012 :Merry Christmas! Haru Misora's ACT1 is released! The download link is on the wiki page, or here is the Download Link!! December 24, 2012 :Sora Denatsu's ACT1 is being released! Her download is in her wiki page! December 23, 2012 :Denki Utadenwa UTAU's 7.0.0. CV VB is being released! Because of repeated comments about his oto.ini, it was updated and now he's sounds completely amazing in his cover of I=Nightmare, with a full PV! Please check it! December 22, 2012 :Mike Jakune has been released!The download link is on his wiki page. December 22, 2012 :Anno Kotonami has been released!The download link is on her wiki page. December 21, 2012 :Kanti FIRM Append has been released. December 20, 2012 :Akine Yuki's birthday is today! December 19, 2012 :Akine Yuki's birthday is tomorrow! December 16, 2012 :Koritama Shuchou's BETA voicebank is now released! The download link is in its wiki page. December 15, 2012 Kami has been released! Freebsoft_Voices beta is released. :Taiyo Inune's second anniversary is today! December 13, 2012 :From the same creator and voicer as Denki Utadenwa UTAU, a new female UTAU voice is being released! Yakotsu Utautau's CV voicebank sings Hello How Are You for her release. Her voice is high quality and adorable, please check it out! :Mona Minarai's new VCV+CV Act1.0 voicebank was released with an acapella arrangement of 「Rolling Girl」! December 10, 2012 :Shisaku Asune's voicebank is released! December 5, 2012 :rEmxAN's voicebank is released! December 5, 2012 :Haru Misora's Page has been updated! Her artwork was revealed and links to Facebook, Twitter, and Deviantart were listed! December 4, 2012 :Denki Utadenwa UTAU's 6.0.1. VB, the last VB update until his birthday, is released. He covered I=Fantasy (Short Ver.) as a sample of the high-quality VB. This vociebank also features more english-helping syllables. As always, we strive to bring you all high-quality voicebanks made with the best tech! November 29, 2012 :On his second anniversary, Nubi Piovane has finally been released! His voicebank is now avaiable for download. November 27, 2012 UTAU v0.4.11 released!!! November 28, 2012 :Shiru has finally been released -with a dual voice bank! Shiru's download links can be found on Shiru's Webpage http://shiruaki.zxq.net/shiru.html November 24, 2012 :Haru Misora's page has gotten an update! Go check her out and get ready for her release! November 24, 2012 :The new high-quality voicebank Denki Utadenwa UTAU has officially debuted on YouTube, singing Cantarella! Check it out here! November 23 2012 UTAU v0.4.00 released!!! November 17, 2012 :Katarina Sokkyoune's voicebank has been updated. November 13, 2012 :Denki Utadenwa UTAU's new 5.0.0 voicebank is now being released! With extremely human-like clarity, tuned syllables, English-helping syllables and amazingly fluid string-reading, listen to a sample song (Bad Aplle!!) http://denkiutadenwaofficialblog.blogspot.com/2012/11/sample-of-500.html or download the VB http://www.mediafire.com/?4i9l4j6sb278633! (Click 1 for a sample and 2 for the vb download.) November 12, 2012 Karetane Husky has been released and is now available for download. Please check his page for any information. November 11, 2012 Fukai Nekone's second anniversary is today. November 10, 2012 KiKO Is now available for download, please check her page for all of her info and download~! Tsuyoku Azayakane has started his voicebank production. Check his page for info about him and his development status. Also looking for someone who can make a concept for Tsuyoku / a person who can teach me how to draw / someone who can supply me with drawings. Contact me via nocturneinterlude@gmail.com if you're interested. November 6, 2012 Nii Mako is up for download. Check out her page for more information and download. November 5, 2012 RV 02 Teo is up for download. Check her page for info and download November 4, 2012 Kyoryu, a dinosaur UTAUloid, is now released, has a UTAU wikia page and his voicebank is up to download! November 4, 2012 KONIRO Utau newcomer, her voicebanks is available for download. November 1, 2012 Mizuki Zuiga, a popular high-quality male UTAUloid from Japan has now been added to the UTAU Wiki! Go check out his page! October 31, 2012 Ami Ichigawa released her voicebank, now is available for download. PERIANTH Now has her debut voicebank avaliable for download October 30, 2012 Eiki Machigaune now has a page. Her voice bank is available, too. October 29, 2012 Shin Noeko got an update to the triphonic, type bank, a fixed version of the VCV is uploaded and ready to use, a CVVC English is on production. Also the main page has been updated to a new server, please download and Enjoy the Voicebank. October 28, 2012 RV 02 Teo Complete will be released next week. A complete pack of 4 voicebanks(Normal,Power,Sweet and Whisper) will be availible from 4th of November. Demo songs will be posted during next week and a new art will be availible. Also a special Append only pack will be availible with the VSQs for the demo songs until 1st of December. The Normal Bank will be availible also be availible as a single file. October 24, 2012 Jouen Minamoto has been introduced to the Wiki! He is full of burning spirit and ready to launch a musical adventure! Check Him Out! His Beta Voicebank is available and a final product will be done in the near future! October 21, 2012 Haru Misora has started production! Check her out! Her voicebank should be released sometime this month! October 16, 2012 Monone Kuroi's Act 2 is now released. Check it out! Haruka Suzuki Append is now released! October 13, 2012 Hana Kiramekine and Neon Rushi have beta VCV voicebanks released! Check them out here! October 11, 2012 Mizuo Fukuroune and Miyuki Fukuroune ACT 2 has been released. It was released at the 1st of October. Check out their demo here October 8, 2012 Kori Kazan (火山コリ) is now released. Please check his wiki page to download him! October 8, 2012 Utakawa Rina and Utakawa Shun are now released, please check their Wiki page for download! October 6, 2012 The VCV relese of RV 01 Matt will be delayed with one week because of progrmaing issues. Also looking for a good MMD modeler who can make a model of RV 01 Matt Append. The English update of Matt will be released on November 3rd 2012. And if someone can help me with a provider for RV 02 Teo and RV 04 Bianca please tell me. To contact me here is an email: teiteidobrescu@yahoo.com September 29, 2012 The new CV voicebank for RV 01 Matt is online now on Mediafire!!! With this final CV update RV 01 Matt vecomes V3 Matt(becaose of hir VCV bank that will be released soon). Also an updated English bank will be availble. September 28, 2012 Looking for some who can OTO VCV's, If you're intrested please e-mail me at 'renee4eva@hotmail.co.uk' Kanzou change his name from Nio Iwasawa. He will be release if i can upload in mediafire September 26, 2012 HICO, a mysterious girl UTAU from Japan, has been added to the UTAU wiki! She also has a "Kire"-like voicebank like Ritsu Namine's. It is 5-pitched and can be either downloaded as a whole, or seperately by pitch. September 24, 2012 Pururu has just been released and has been added to the UTAU wiki. Jinko Chapu has been released!!! You can find his vb here. ----- September 23, 2012 JOSHIRA act 2 has been released and now it's redesigned. Looking for someone who can make decent MMD models for MAY Ishikawa and June Kaihatsune, and maybe JANUARY Fuyuhana, February Dekiaine, NOVEMBER Ameshita and the last one, December who doesn't have a wiki. Will do a free commission for them (2 chibis for May and June, torso and chibi for all of them) My deviantart is: Loleifos. Please contact me there September 21, 2012 Totoko Shirahane, a Japanese voicebank who also has a Kire bank, has been added to the UTAU wiki! September 19, 2012 RoberTeto's new voicebank VCV is released and can be downloaded. September 14, 2012 Makine kao's utau page has been created however she doesnt have a voice, if you want to help in the voicebank contact mildron http://mildron.deviantart.com/ Takara Asune's Voicebank has been updated with a redone oto file and new image thumbnail. New download links for RV 01 Matt and RV 03 Erik are available on Mediafire and the new OTO for Matt. An updated voicebank will come for Matt with improved quality(RV 01 Matt ACT2 Ver. 3.0) also a lite VCV voicebank will be relaesed on Octomber 7 for Matt. September 13, 2012 New UTAUloids Hiyane & Tsurai Onritsune 1.0.0 has been released! A new Dual-Voicebank! Denki Utadenwa 3.0.0, re-recorded, high-quality voicebank has just been released! Go to his page for the link. September 12, 2012 RV 01 Matt has been updated to Ver. 2.0 and a VCV voicebank will be availible. Be sure to enter the contest too. September 4, 2012 Mami Makune's new oto.ini has been made and set for download on her wiki page near the bottom. Info has been updated as well.. September 4, 2012 Ankoku Kenmotsu's VCV is released and can be downloaded here. September 2, 2012 :Henteko Barane has a wikia profile. You can learn more about him and his past. Check it out. =3 August 30, 2012 :You can finaly download the English voicebank and Japanese ACT2 for RV 01 Matt. Also RV 03 Erik is finally launched and you can download it from his wiki page RV 03 Erik. August 23, 2012 :RV 01 Matt will have it's English voicebank released in short time along with RV 03 Erik's Jpanese voicebank on 30 August 2012(GTM +2). Also the Japanese DEMO song for RV 01 Matt is availible on YouTube, so check his page August 26, 2012 :Makine kawari's utau profile and voicebank were uploaded check them out here http://utau.wikia.com/wiki/Makine_keki :Mizori Mikai's reuploaded ACT2 with a new oto.ini is up to download on her wikia page. August 23, 2012 :RV 01 Matt is finally released. Read his page and download the voicebank here: RV 01 Matt August 23, 2012 :Kimusume Bion's CV 1.0 has been released on her wiki page! Come check out shinami's moeblob that includes extras such as VCV vowels! August 21, 2012 Kazuki Kiba's concept sketch has been added to hs wiki gallery.Also,the creator now has an Anipan account.Feel free to follow her:- http://www.anipan.com/new/art#!7802 :Kaishi Orahi is now uploaded! You can check her Utau Wikia Profile to download this voicebank. Remember that you can obtain Kairos Orahi adding a g+14 flag to any .ust. August 20, 2012 :HIDEKO/derapoid relased her act REV0.2.just check her wikia page!Also her twitter acount has been Anounced also other of her family Derapoid Hideki and Tsukimorine Ayako change all of their info! August 19, 2012 :New Romanian UTAUloid, RV01 Matt will make it's debut soon. He will have 4 voicebanks: Japanese(Romaji-In Development),English,French and Romanian. The Japanese voicebank will be avalible 25 August 2012. :Kitsunene Waf has been released! DEMO SONG VOICEBANK DOWNLOAD LINK August 18th 2012 :Poppy Roca's VCV voicebank has been released. August 11th 2012 :Anju Natsumi is rereleased! VB and other info is at her wikipage! August 10th 2012 :Soryuushi Sanso is released! Samples and Voicebank can be found at the wikipage! :Boku's creator, me, is announcing that he/she is no longer able to use UTAU and make Boku sing .. my heart hurts greatly to say this, but until I find a solution to the problem, I'll have to temporary quit . If anyone wants to help me, please, contact me .. Thank you for reading . August 8th 2012 Seika Usako's image and voicebank is updated. Feel free to download her! August 7th 2012 Looking for someone to oto an english CV VC bank. Contact me on YouTube if you wanna. My username is DarkHalfProductions August 6th 2012 NOVEMBER Ameshita ACT1 Natural is out... August 5th 2012 New ReVoiceLoid Henteko Barane is in development and is set to be released this Summer. His voicer is vocafan13. August 2nd 2012 Wakai Otokonoko's Act 2 bank is available for download!!! Download him here: http://bit.ly/T4Jbzt Anane Dursoc's wiki page has been completed! July 31st 2012 Hana Chikako is now fully distributed with her newest song on her YouTube. The downloads can be found on her most recent song cover. It features her ACT2 CV, ACT3 CV, ACT2 VCV and SOFT CV. UTAU Newcomer Yui Akine is finally ready for release, and can be doenloaded at her home page here :Lucetta Hoshi's ACT 1.1 VB has been released. It can be downloaded here Her ACT 1.1 is recommended over her ACT1, as it has a re-done oto.ini and a better 'tsu' sound. July 30th 2012 UTAULOID Newcomer - Kioko Hayashi has arrived! Her voice bank has been released here. July 27th 2012 makine kamu's VB is available for dowload here! Anane Dursoc's VB is now available, ready for downloading: http://www.4shared.com/zip/OuiNUT4c/Anane_Dursoc.html! July 25th 2012 Chie Mizuki and her genderbend's VB is now available and ready for download. Go check it out now! UTAULOID Newcomer - Anane Dursoc has arrived! July 22nd 2012 Yamine Yoru's wiki page is complete and his voice bank has been released to the public via Youtube. People interested in using this trap UTAU should find his wiki page and click on his voice providers link,taking you to his channel. :Komeco Novavojo's wiki page has been completed. He is a tenor, single-language Esperanto UTAUloid. :Kuroko Horonigai's voicebank has been updated. Pronunciation and sounds have been fixed. July 21st 2012 :Senritsu Luna is in closed beta stage! coming soon! July 20th 2012 :Kin Kaneko's ACT 1 voicebank now released! :Ankoku Kenmotsu's ACT 6 has been released. July 13th 2012 :Boku now has an illustration ! It is his first chibi illustration, but not his last. See it! July 12th 2012 :Octone Atsumi have a new append!Check It Out! : Zachary Garnett has just gotten an UTAU wiki page. He is currently a WIP UTAUloid. July 10th 2012 : UTAU and TREBLEloid Newcomer Kin Kaneko officially has a page on UTAU Wiki! Come and read up on her. Her voicebank will be released soon along with Yattan Akamaine's ACT 1 voicebank and Aiko Wakana's ACT 2 voicebank. Listen to Yattan's demo here! July 8th 2012 : Ariel Mermoik has been added to the blacklist; her voicebank resulted to be created with GUMI's samples rendered from V/POCALOID. The rest of Yoiloids and the producer himself will be discussed with the other admins. --Yue Nagareboshi 14:38, July 7, 2012 (UTC) July 7th 2012 : Kanti Kokusaine's VoiceBank has been updated. July 6th 2012 Mizuki Kryqshendoshe has just gotten an UTAU wiki page.] Kuroko Horonigai has been released. Her voicebank is up for download on her page. July 4th 2012 Hakumei Hahen's ACT 3.14 Pi VB has an oto.ini update. Get it Here! July 4th 2012 Otone & Kiba's creator now has a Twitter account.Feel free to follow her. July 1th 2012 Octone_Atsumi has his first demo's! Check them (1&2) out! June 29th 2012 Ashurii Tsuki's Act 4 is up and ready to download here June 28th 2012 OTONE ARIA RE-VERSE wiki has been UPDATED.Feel free to check it out! June 27th 2012 :Boku's VB has been released and can now be downloaded! Link in the wiki page. June 26th 2012 :Harune Asuka's name changed to Seika Usako! Her official V1 has been released as well! Do come and take a look. June 25th 2012 :Monone Kuroi's wiki page is open, do take a look! :Harazoki Yuki's act 1.7 has been released! June 24th 2012 : Boku now has a wiki page, take a look ! His current covers are listed there. : Yuune Sato is now released and has a wiki page. Covers can be found on the wiki page : To Reiko Kotobanone author... this News page is NOT to ask requests... please refer to forums like UTAUforum's UTAU swap for such requests. --Yue Nagareboshi 09:00, June 23, 2012 (UTC) June 23rd 2012 :Harune Asuka's character song and some information has been updated! :Cafe Fonico's VCV has been released! June 21st 2012 :MAY Ishikawa Something (strong) Append released :Harune Asuka's wiki page has been updated! :Ame Shirohi's ACT2 has been released! The download link is on her updated wiki page as well as in the description of her Release PV. :Kikenne Uri now got a wiki page, take a look ! :Monone Kuro now has a wiki page! June 20th 2012 :Neko's UTAU Wiki page is now up! Check it out! June 19th 2012 :Kuri Masakoto's STRONG VCV is now released!!! (Demo) June 18th 2012 :Touri Suimitsutou now has a Wiki page! June 17th 2012 :Harazoki Yuki's At 1.5 is released! :Saki Midori is now released! You can download her here! :Demetri Ookami has been given a Native.Standard Library. :Myth-Poid's page was recently created :Indigone Peng now has a Wiki page :Olika now has a Wiki page! June 14th 2012 :Ame Shirohi's {Faint} bank has been released! The download link is in the release video description and on Ame's updated wiki page. :Gendai's voicebank downloads are temporarily unavailable due to updating them. The original bank is being rerecorded, and the appends may be rerecorded or just tweaked. I will put new downloads up when they are ready June 13th 2012 :Romani Nojone's voice bank has been released! June 8th 2012 :Anastasiya Valiente's voice bank is now up for download and is released! :JOSHIRA is now released and voice bank ready for download! June 7th 2012 :Katarina Sokkyoune's concept art has been updated. :oto.ini update for Wakai Otokonoko's voice bank here link June 6th 2012 :Sakura Midori's MMD model is released! You can download it here! Please credit L3nkun when you use her model! :Nio Iwasawa has been released, download voicebank coming soon~ June 5th 2012 :I will be taking care of UTAU wiki again in a stronger way. My IRL got "solved" so now I will be taking care of what you all do inside the wiki. Please respect the house rules! --Yue Nagareboshi 01:52, June 5, 2012 (UTC) June 4th 2012 :Hakumei Hahen's ACT 3.14 Pi Has been released! Get him here! June 4th 2012 :Sakura Midori's MMD model is in progress! Here's a picture! :Wakai Otokonoko has been released!!! (basic Japanese only) Please download new artwork. Just copy and replace. link :Fukai Kyoko Has been released! (Japanese only) No download yet! June 3rd 2012 :Shirabe Amane has been released! (Japanese Only) Private VB June 2nd 2012 :Koibito Hoshioto's VCV + ACT 3 download link is available! June 1th 2012 :Takako Akura's ACT 1 has been released! May 30th 2012 :Koritama Shuchou's Append Original ACT 3 is now released! She can now talk Japanese, English, Filipino and Korean - Partial. Visit her page now! May 29th 2012 :Harazoki Yuki's Act 1 voicebank is now for everyone to use! May 28th 2012 :Kazumi Mizunone now has a wiki! Haruka Suzuki 's Act 1 is now released!!!!! :Sakura Midori's ACT 2 is now released! You can download it here! :Mizori Mikai's ACT02 fixed oto.ini file has been released. Check her Wikia page to download it. May 26th 2012 :Ankoku Kenmotsu's voicebanks have been released. All download links are on her page. :Amane Tsukihana and Neo Shirogane's page has been created! :Saki Midori's UTAU Wiki page is up! Check it out! :Takako Akura's DEMO song has been released. Check her Wikia page to hear it. May 25th 2012 :Koritama Shuchou's Append Princess is now released! Check her page for more information! May 24th 2012 :Midori Kichona's voicebank has been updated! Her oto.ini has been adjusted so she sounds much better! May 24th 2012 :Hakumei Hahen's VC Act 1.0 & -(Negative) Append have been released! Get them on his wikia page! Hear him sing, rain_stain_, or +(Plus). May 23rd 2012 :Raku Tengaine's VCV voicebank has been released! Even though the OTO is not fully complete, he is still capable of covering most songs in Hirigana and Romaji VCV! :Saki Midori's debut is here! Her UTAU wiki will be up soon. May 22nd 2012 :Ciel Sekaine's ACT1 (female voice) was reupdated with a brand new and way better OTO configuration. May 21th 2012 :Natsumi Reika covered Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance May 20th 2012 :Utakawa Rina and Utakawa Shun are going to be released! Here's a demo. May 19th 2012 :Saguaro CACTLOID's VCV's have been released! :Sakura Midori's Act 2 is in progress! Here's a demo! :Koritama Erizuru's Append HEAVEN has now released! CUTER VOICE too! Check her page for the download link. :Koritama Shuchou's Append ORIGINAL ACT 3 is released! Thanks to the author of :Marie Nagano who otoed this voicebank. Thi VB has oto.ini and hiragana and can now sing smoothly but no English Pack. May 18th 2012 :Harune Asuka's ACT1.5.0 has been released! Some phonemes have been updated as well as her profile and sample.wav! :KAGEASA has been publicly released!! Download Links May 17th 2012 :Koritama Shuchou's Append Original Act2 is released! She can sing smoothly and can now speak english! May 16th 2012 :Kuroda Samene has been Public released! May 12th 2012 :Marie Nagano has been released! May 8th, 2012 :Harazoki Yuki has been released! :Koritama Shuchou has the Append Evil/Chime now! You can now download her voicebank! By visiting 4shared. May 7th, 2012 :An Amnesty mechanism for blacklisted characters, voicebanks and producers is underway. Procedures shall be listed. :To start the bid for amnesty, please post in the talk page of Blacklisted UTAUloids, and show progress in mending the errors that led to the blacklist. :Additionally, blacklist entries will now include a "how to fix" clause to allow users to redeem themselves and to surgically perform corrections. May 6th 2012 :Yuune Mito: Now has a VCV and has a released DEMO which can be heard here May 4th 2012 :Akuko Inorine ACT3 has released! Now, find the couple or duet friend .3. And, im find the person which can choose the great colour .3. Contact me, YT = arieka666 :Beryll Heliodora's voicebank got upgraded! :Fumiko Onohara's voicebank is now encoded in Hiragana aswell as Romaji, and has an updated icon within the voicebank folder. You can download the modified voicebank here. :Koritama Erizuru's Append Deep voicebank is now available! She has sung the I=FANTASY a moment ago! May 3rd 2012 :Koritama Erizuru is released! Voicebank not ready. :Koritama Shuchou has now hiragana oto.ini! Kazuki Kiba & Otone Aria Re-VERSE voicebanks are now RELEASED! May 2nd 2012 :AI, creator of Aiko Wakana, Akemi Wakana, and Yattan Akamaine, has established a new production team focused on producing UTAUs called Treble Confections Productions. Aiko, Akemi, and Yattan are now officially Trebleloids. Please visit us at our new YouTube channel! All new videos will be posted there. The old channel will be converted to feature Aiko only. Other channels will be created separately for each UTAU. Come and subscribe! Aiko Wakana ACT 2 and Yattan Akamaine ACT 1 will be released soon. April 30th 2012 :Mikai Mizori's ACT2 got a new DL+fixed oto.ini! April 27th 2012 :Yuko Yasashine Wikia has a new wikia page! This is her official wikia! :Link to Saisei Maigo's ACT2 Voicebank has been changed. (Information in the Readme file was updated. The former file kept her first name) April 26th 2012 :Mikai Mizori's ACT2 has been released! April 25th 2012 :LUNA AKIMINE has a TUMBLR! :Koritama Shuchou has been released! Check her page! The APPEND ORIGINAL ACT 1 RELEASED!! You CAN now sing her smoothly! :Yuko Yasashine ACT1 has been released. April 23rd 2012 :Kanti Kokusaine has been released. April 22st 2012 :Amare Arco VCV has been released DL is in his Wiki Page ~ April 22nd 2012 :Ruri now has a voice sample! April 21st 2012 :Catherine: has been released. :Natsumi Reika's Concept Art is up. April 19th 2012 Today, I want to ask. I want you not to use :Koritama Shuchou's voicebank. Comments? Question? Ask me. April 17th 2012 :Shiro Kuma's page is Released !! :Guren Nataku (ナタク紅蓮) has her 1st brithday today ! :D Check the video please~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XguyfT2COyI April 15th 2012 :Karine Wing: is released. Listen to her demo here. :Sakura Midori's BETA oto.ini is now available with her voice bank. Download her here. April 14th 2012 :Rina Inochine: is released!!!! April 13th 2012 :Yuune Mito: is released Go try him out! April 11th 2012 :Koritama Shuchou: is released!!! XD The ACT 1 and the ACT 2 released too! April 11th 2012 :Looking for artist and OTOer for my UTAU named Aika Kaneko. If your interested contact me @ sellygfan51@gmail.com. April 11th 2012 :MAY Ishikawa ACT3 released. April 11th 2012 :Looking for artist and OTOer for a new UTAU by the name of Shonen Yasashine. For more information about him please contact vocafan13 on YT. April 10th 2012 :Akatsuki Hare's Voicebank has been released! Visit her page to download it (Voicebank Data section), and see a new, improved character design! April 9th 2012 :Takeshi Akako will have a VCV voice bank and a clearer voice. Also, two more new UTAUloids once their character image is finished!!! April 8th 2012 :Bobbi Navine will have VCVs once her creator gets a new headset, along with a V.3 voicebank and lots of Appends. Even other UTAUs! April 8th 2012 :Amare Arco's V.2.1 VCVβ has been released Check it out! April 6th 2012 :Cafe Fonico's LOUD APPEND has been released. April 5th 2012 :IRU's page has been created. Please check it out ! Voicebank and release video will be uploaded the 8th of April. April 3rd 2012 :Akatsuki Hare's page has been created. Be sure to check it out, and please anticipate her voicebank release for the 10th of April! April 2nd 2012' :Fumiko Onohara's page has been created! April 2nd 2012' :KANDI has been redesigned, and her page has received major editting. Her voicebank will also be repackaged soon! March 31th 2012' :Natsumi Reika's page is up! Check it out! Retishia Kurirustina's voicer is making a small plead for users to use her UTAU's voicebank in songs! More information in her DA's journal! March 29th 2012' :Shinne Lina's voicebank are released now!!! March 30th 2012' WARNING! Totallyutau on youtube here is stealing people's Voicebanks and has even admitted to it! She needs to be stopped, she is hurting alot of people! *note: I'm sorry if I don't have the proper authority to post this, I just think everyine needs to know!* March 29th 2012' :Roman RoNe is sounding more smoother! Check it out! March 25th 2012' :From this point onward, Paraloid Shosan Yunibasaru will be known as Shouko Mugenne. :Harune Asuka's ACT1.0.0 official voicebank has been released and is available for download! March 23rd 2012' :R02 Lia's Romanian voicebank is announced and it is currently in WIP. Her ACT 2 Japanese voicebank is released and can be downloaded here. March 22nd 2012' :Machete's Shadow Append has been released. :Sakura Midori, Sakaro Ren, and Hansamu Pig's WIKI pages have been edited. Go check them out! March 20th 2012' :Pocky Shinimi's ACT2 is now only MAC-compatible. An ACT3 is being recorded, along with a VCV and a Twilight Append. Design changes, new outfits, plus an MMD model is expected before the end of the year. Commence The Shizuloid Project: Winter! March 18th 2012' :Sakura Midori is looking for compatible friends! :Itou goto's page is up the act 1 voice bank will be up soon for download. Come and check it out! :Sakaro Ren's page has been made! He is Sakura Midori's genderbend. Check it out! March 17th 2012 :LUNA AKIMINE's old design will be her alternate design instead! Feel free to draw her in her old design! March 15th 2012 :Amano Kiseki's page has been made. Come check it out! March 13th 2012 :We have discovered the next user that kaitojhon@youtube redistributes usts without permission at his blog: http://kaitojhonutau.blogspot.com, if you are victim of his plagiarism, please send a report and tell other ust-makers about it! March 12th, 2012 :Chibi Hibinki's VB Romaji/Hiragana ACT 02 is now officially released. Download her clear Voice Bank here. March 12th, 2012 :Lilia's CV Hiragana/Romaji ACT01 has been released. Download her for free here. March 11th, 2012 :Lizett's first Japanese CV and English CV VC banks have been released. Download links are on her anniversary video and updated wiki page. :The next UTAULOIDS have been blacklisted: Memuburein Dibbu, Inbeida Jimu. These two by breaking the rights of Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez by using copyrighted images of Zim and Dib Membrane for UTAULOIDS. As well, their creator Brynnabin exposed herself as POCALOID user and supporter of piracy and illegal acts. Due this deviant behaviour we also blacklisted her last UTAULOID Makame Buretto. --Yue Nagareboshi 20:30, March 11, 2012 (UTC) March 11th, 2012 :Lex Bakane has been released! :Due to technical errors, Senritsu Luna's voicebank has been delayed further and will only begin in June. :Kaiserine Shirokurone has her own wiki page, which can be found here. Her voicebank is currently in progress and will be done soon. You can hear the demo here. March 10th, 2012 :Kohaku Blanche's second demo released here! Some info on her release is also given in the video, so check it out! :Beryll Heliodora's CV Act 2 voicebank has been released! March 9th, 2012 : Kuri Masakoto's Append Adult has been released!!! March 8th, 2012 : Nina has been released!!! March 7th, 2012 : Miyuki Suiren needs someone to make a design of her and can anyone help make Mitsu Yama's append sweet oto.ni? Her voice needs to sound like robot March 4th, 2012 : Machete and Scott's ACT IV VBs now have some english sounds. : Tsukekuru Wide has his demo song from his beta voicebank on his page, currently his demo VB is 70% completed : Kaisho Kenage's VCV+CV Beta 0.1 has been released! A lot has been fixed since the origianl Beta, and the CV is now usable! DL available on her wiki page. March 3rd, 2012 : Kisuuke's CV ACT I is available for download! Link on his page. : Lumi Diphone's CV voice bank has been released under the GNU GPL March 2nd, 2012 : Danshi Ne's CV voice bank has been released! Download link is on her page. : Senritsu Luna's concept art has been updated! Her voicebank recording will start on the 5th March (tentatively). Stay tuned! : Pocky Shinimi's ACT 2 has been "unofficially" released, but due to it's incompatibility with UTAU-PC, it's advised NOT to download unless you're a MAC user. If anyone can convert the files so it is compatible with the PC as well, email her owner, Kashi, at pockyshinimi56@gmail.com March 1st, 2012 : Ciel Sekaine's male voicebank (ACT2) has finally been released! Download it here or read his/her Wiki Page for more informations. :Nikoru Kajetano (and thus Niko Kajetano)'s HARAJUKU Append has been updated! Now the voicebank has a perfectly configured OTO file, its readme & character text files and two icons for both UTAUs (the default icon being NiKORU's). February 29th,2012 : Claudio Blanche's voicebank has finally been released! Download it here or download it from his character page. Also, check out his final demo here! : Utau Hiteru Momoyama has been announced but currently looking for artist if anyone is interested please contact vocafan13 on Youtube. Voicebank is now in progress with future appends planned. February 28th,2012 : Eisu Shojone's CV Voicebank is released. February 26th,2012 : Kuri Masakoto has VCV Voicebank! February 25th,2012 : Ruri now has concept art and an official profile! February 24th,2012 :Linako Sonone's VCV has an updated oto.ini February 23rd,2012 :New male UTAU Kiba Kazuki now has a wiki page though his voicebank is currently in progress so it's unavailable.The page was created about a few days ago actually. ;February 20th, 2012 :Information: the WIP male voicebank for Ciel Sekaine will available for download soon. Don't forget to check to check him/her out! :TheBaKaKitsune here. I'm working on an original song for my UTAU Guren Nataku (ナタク紅蓮). I have the ust for the vocal, but I need someone to edit each syllabs to have the good timing.. it's not only changing the tempo but each syllabs... if you want to help me, please check this thread on Utaforum (http://utaforum.net/index.php?topic=575.msg3170#msg3170) Thank you for paying attention ! ;February 19th, 2012 ; :The French Utauloids's section has been updated, for it lacked all of the most noticeable French UTAUs (meaning, UTAUs voiced by French people). Have been added Lisa Genteine for FRAloids², Tibo Hauku, Kuro Arazune, Namidane Haru, Sabine Sabine and YouKai and YouSei (PROJECT UPSILON) for independent UTAUs. Some of them still lack correct Wiki pages. Don't forget to check them out! ;February 18th, 2012 ; :Ai Kasumi's wiki page has been created and her Act 2 is available to download! :DIPTHONG's wiki page has been created! :PnKILONSKINmiku2XD, Giupinoequinox's latest sock puppet, and ILLEGAL UTAUloid Suue Utayne, stolen from Nami Utaune, are both blocked and blacklisted. Actually, I knew he was Giupinoequinox from the start, just waiting for him to do something stupid again. Who says people can't play with their food? O Herman :PS. Will have their YouTube accounts banned as well. ;February 17th, 2012 :Edel Wing's wiki page created. Voicebank released. :Senritsu Luna's wikia page has been created first :D Her voicebank will be recorded sometime in march and released on Lyrie's r/l sister's birthday :D Senritsu Luna's concept is up on deviantart already ;February 16th, 2012 :Machete's ACT IV is now available for download and she also has a new design. :Yura Sashoune has been updated with a new design! A demo of her upcoming Strong VCV and her new design can be seen here. Her wiki page has been updated with the new design. ;February 15th, 2012 :Fukasa Nekone has been released for one year! ;February 14th, 2012 :Happy Valentine's Day to all UTAUs, UTAU users and communities!! ;February 13th, 2012 :Rai Akegata has had his voicebank upgraded to ACT II.4. Updates are, as always, in his readme file. Download is on his page. :The "Proposed UTAUloids" page has been completely revamped, and a second page ("Proposed UTAUloids (collective)‎‎") has been created to hold UTAUloids that are members of a group, and proposed by the same creator or a collaborating friend. The page revamp resulted in shuffling entries, but none have been deleted, only moved. See proposed talk page for the progress and changes. :Both proposed pages are still in a state of revising, but the major issue of organizing the entries has been addressed. If you plan to propose an entry, due note that it is 'Not-necessary' to place an entry alphabetically, the reason for order was just a part of the revamping. ;February 12th, 2012 :Please check out . Add to it only if you have the right to do so, and if you desire to have your family name protected from unpermitted usage. It is understood that any other names not in the list is free for all. :New rules will be introduced in UTAU Wiki. They will concern character designs and vendetta, and a surname/family name reservation list. :Let me explain a little background about this. :The new policy regarding character design will limit up to how much a character can love or hate another. This is in response to character actions who go as far as defile another character in mediums beyond UTAU Wiki, under the guise of character design. The mildest form of this (and generally tolerated) is the Miku Hatsune haters group, but do YOU see them go "WE HATE YOU MIKU DIE IN A FIRE" spam? No? Don't. :We understand this is part of the freedom of character design, but the point of the new ruling is to limit character actions to what is generally considered legal and sensible. :Regarding the second policy addition, the Family name reservation list, it is a list of known family names that are not free for use. These surnames may require prior permission before they can be used, or are simply discouraged due to sensibility reasons. :We at UTAU Wiki wants you creators to come up with quality through lawful compliance and creativity. This is part of the key to evolution and innovation. ;February 11th, 2012 :Guren Nataku (ナタク紅蓮)'s website (TheBakaKitsune's Utauloid) will be down. Fb, Twitter and co are enough to add news. Thank you - TheBakaKitsune ;February 9th, 2012 :Pocky Shinimi's ACT2 Silhouette has been released. Her demo has been planned to be posted late February. ;February 8th, 2012 :Niko Kajetano now has a WIKI Page! Don't forget to check him and his sister Nikoru Kajetano in the Philippines UTAULOIDS section. :Rataine Eian's ACT 1.5 is now released, check it out here ;February 6th, 2012 :Oni is now released and available for download :Aya Yashinne's ACT2 Voicebank is up for download! Includes full aliases in hirigana and oto.ini tuning. :Shosan Yunibasaru's ACT3.1 Beta has been released! It has a lighter, more airy sound than here normal voicebank. Try it out! :Yumi Torine's ACT2 Voicebank is predicted for release in less than a few weeks. :Namidane Haru Is now available for download. (ACT.1, Append Power & Whisper ;February 4th, 2012 :Elemento Ilabaca is available for download. :RoberTeto New voicebank is released! ;February 3rd, 2012 :On the last days, we announced that the user Giupinoequinox commited many offenses to third parties and the UTAU wiki. He came to us asking a chance to revindicate from the Diderot case. We gave him the chance to. In the meantime he already created a new UTAULOID Utatane Giune under the username of Giupeppecavallo97; making the whole page in italian lenguage. He made edits on this page by himself pretending to look as an Admin deleting his article and saying "that he violated copyrights and would get sued"; then he came to call the UTAU Wiki "racists" for not accepting italian utauloids when we already have some. Because of this, it was decided to make him "persona non-gratae". ;February 1st, 2012 :Kazumi Kazune has been updated with various of banks additions! ;January 31st, 2012 :A new song has been added to Beryll Heliodora's Wiki page! :Tooth and Twila are soon getting an upgrade to ACT2,since,Blixx has lost all the voice files. :Got loose change or don't know where to spend your money? Vocaloid-Pilipinas, a Philippine Vocaloid and UTAU group, could use some help to fund their projects! To donate via PayPal, please visit their site at http://vpinas.animiku.net now. Donors shall be credited in many ways. ;January 29th, 2012 :Riki Yokune and her creator Rikanekoy is evicted from UTAU Wiki due to non-compliance and unproductive edits despite warnings. :Pakoura Cho and her creator of the same name is hereby evicted due to non-compliance and plagiarism using Luna Ichine's artwork. Both are in the blacklist. Plagiarism hampers creation and is therefore prohibited. O Herman :Due to a histoy of unwanted edits on other people pages, adding non-UTAU related categories inside the wiki, stating her UTAULOID as a VIPPERLOID produced in Japan despite not being one (it was actually produced in Indonesia), and recent edits to her UTAULOID even after blocked (anon account with IP leading to Jakarta, Indonesia), it's been decided that Kellysinaga will be blacklisted, as well as her UTAULOID Kuyou_Yazumahashi. Enough time was given to allow her to explain her case but no proof of work were recived. ~ Yue Nagareboshi ;January 28th, 2012 :The worst you can do to UTAU Wiki admins is to lie to them. We shall make an example out of one person. Yue, if you would please. - O Herman :Due to multiple offenses to third parties and the house rules, it was decided that Giupinoequinox and his UTAULOID Diderot Donka will be banned and blacklisted from the UTAU Wiki due to Art Theft, Phishing and impersonating as a TwinDrill member, and Vandalism to Fjord Donka's page. All the evidence gathered by the affected parties show that he lied to us. ~ Yue Nagareboshi :Drizzle-tan version 2 launched! Now with an better oto. ;January 27th, 2012 :To the users of UTAU wiki: As some of you know, the recent events involving the new Anti-Piracy laws (SOPA, PIPA, and ACTA) had made several sharing sites close their services. We recommmend you to back up your VoiceLibraries as soon as possible and try to find better host site. ~ Yue Nagareboshi :Since 3 days ago, I've authorized Yue Nagareboshi to perform administrative tasks in behalf of me and Damesukekun. Well, with me being engaged with irl tasks way too much, I've decided I need another trusted person aboard. If we don't answer for some reason, you can ask him. Also, I told him to show no mercy to rulebreakers (after warnings, of course), like we do. :LUNA AKIMINE has officially joined WONDEROIDs - an all Singaporean UTAUloids group! :D ;January 25th, 2012 :Leigh added to the Wiki with full info. ;January 24th, 2012 :Okama Tsuyoine added to the wiki. Information will be updated ASAP. ;January 23rd, 2012 :Ciel Sekaine's ACT3 FULL FRENCH has now been officially released! Its author, the french UTAU user Pianodream, recorded it using her own reclist, which makes it the very first FULL CV french-speaking voicebank from all UTAU history. It handles both french and a decent latin. Listen to its demo song I=Fantasy in french language made by MillyAqualine. Follow the download link on Ciel's page to download the VB. Full CV French reclist by Pianodream can be found here. (remember to give credit) ;January 22nd,2012 :Kazuki Yamashita is looking for a girlfriend in UTAU wiki?! :Watatsumi Nushi Power Append and Omoi Nushi have been released! Get them Now! :Kiyoshi Runto has been announced, a preview of him can also be found on the page :LUNA AKIMINE's ACT 3 has OFFICIALLY BEEN RELEASED! Listen to her cover on FairyTale (by Guang Liang) on youtube! Also, LUNA AKIMINE now has a new concept art! Her webpage now has a revamp! LUNA AKIMINE now created KAMILOIDs! :Linako Sonone is updated with her ACT02 Korean Voicebank. Download link can be found on her wiki. ;January 21th,2012 Now Lapis Aoki is Amai Harukaze's Idol! ; ;Ever want one on one help with UTAU? Anaka Blythe's creator wants to help you! Contact her via Skype (anna.mae.blythe), Youtube private messaging (annamaeblythe), or email (maybe_mae@yahoo.com) ;January 20th,2012 :Aimi Natsune's ACT 2 is released! ;January 19th,2012 :Otone' as officially joined the iNEKOroid as the 2nd member.' ;January 18th,2012 :Ryune Jack v2β is released. ;January 17th,2012 :ARiN's voicebank is released. :Claudio Blanche's UTAU page has been created. Demo song has also been uploaded to Youtube. :Takeshi Akako's UTAU page has been created. Character picture and song will be added during the week. :Twila's UTAU page is here. ;January 16th, 2012 :Machete's voicebank is released. :Tooth, The 1st ever FurIloid is here!Check her out! :Scott (UTAU), the World's most unknown VIPPERLOID now has a Wikipage! ;January 15th, 2012 :A new song has been added to Beryll Heliodora's Wikipage! ;January 14th, 2012 :Happy 4th Birthday Ruko Yokune! :Takara Asune's MAJOR voicebank Update has been released. ;January 13th,2012 :Beryll Heliodora's voicebank has been updated! ;January 11th,2012 :Nikoru Kajetano's new append (and thus, NiKO Kajetano's as well) is now available for download with a proper OTO. (HARAJUKU Visual Rock Append) :Otone's YOUNG voice can be gotten by setting her original flag to g-20.Her appearance is in progress. ;January 10th, 2012 :Kuri Masakoto - Newcomer Utauloid!! ;January 10th, 2012 :Toushou Suzu's voicebank 1.6 is now available. The main voice files are the same as 1.5, but now there are + and - prefixes. ;January 9th, 2012 : Ciel Sekaine has now got a MMD model! See his page's section "Pictures, MMD models and Fanarts" to download it. :Neko Kodoku now supports kana! new download link ;January 8th, 2012 :BAKAPOID is now released as the response to Vocaloid GACHAPOID! :User:Giupinoequinox has three days to rectify the plagiarism issue involving his UTAUloid, under the pain of ban and blacklisting. While the VB is legit, the image used is directly grafted from Fjord Donka. This is tantamount to plagiarism and is not tolerated. ;January 7th, 2012 :User:Kellysinaga is hereby evicted due to non-compliance. All UTAUloids created by the user will be blacklisted as well. ;January 5th, 2012 :UTAUOnline.netis open to the public. :Rael Taberusyn has an oto.ini file! Praise be to User:Beri-chan for this help! he also has a new song showing off his wonderful oto. The download for his +oto bank and a link to the new song can be found on his page. :A sort of warning. User:Kellysinaga has been vandalising UTAU wiki pages! For the LAST TIME, LUNA AKIMINE DOES NOT LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER. A few other pages have been vandalised, please do protect your page. ;January 4th, 2012 :Somewhat on semi-hiatus due to other engagements, however, I have not forgotten about the wiki. If there's stuff I missed, please remind me in the talkbox again. - O Herman :Katarina Sokkyoune's VB has been updated! ;January 3rd, 2012 :Gin Ryuusei now has a official Concept Art on Page! ;January 2nd, 2012 :Fuki Kusane's VCV and ACT03 Voicebanks are released. Updated concept art. :Kuyou Yazumahashi's Hard Append is now released. :Gin Ryuusei now has a voice sample, and will soon receive official concept art! :Harune Asuka's wiki has been updated! Her signature song has been updated a long with other facts. ;January 1st, 2012 :Ame Shirohi's VCV bank has been released! Download and watch the release PV here :MerúM is now available! Download his voicebank here! (Demo) :Roman RoNe now has a download link! :Otone Aria's wiki has been updated.New infos have been added to her facts and usage clause section.Other than that,some editting was done.Feel free to browse her wiki. :Rataine Eian's ACT 1 is now release :Rataine Eian has a new Video releasing its ACT1 check it out here :LUNA AKIMINE's Act 2.1 is now for download! Please note that this voicebank is still in beta stage, and there may be errors. Contact Lyrie if there are any poorly OTO-ed voice samples. ;December 31th, 2011 :Hibiki Komida's Light Append is now available for download :A new song Category:Archive